


Blue Night

by YISagani



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Blue Night, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Paskuhan, Stars, UST, bet, kilig lang, mahilig ako sa fluff oo na, mema sulat, mltr, penilaez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YISagani/pseuds/YISagani
Summary: Placido attends the UST Annual Paskuhan and Juanito once again colored this night.





	Blue Night

**Author's Note:**

> Nakita ko lang yung UST Paskuhan sa Twitter and agad pumasok sa isip ko toh, hindi naman ako taga-Maynila hueeee. Forgive me for my errors please ahie.

"Placiding," someone called in a flirtatious high pitched manner that instantly annoyed him. He really looked forward for the Christmas break, having in mind that he won't ever see that of Juanito's bothersome figure. But the UST Paskuhan happened, he still wasn't sure why he came there though. A minute he was contemplating, the next one he was already hearing Juanito's voice. 

He thought that with the many students of UST, he wouldn't come across Juanito. True that it wasn't Placido who passed by him but the other way around. He even came to the point where he betted on every lucky star he could find with Manila's polluted sky to not see him.

Great!

Placido shouldn't have come to the yearly UST Paskuhan celebration. He'd rather lie on his bed, read a book or two he could find in his study and learn in advance topics which will be held in the future. 

"Hey, Placido." He deadpanned.

"Dodong." He looked straight ahead and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Love." Placido squinted his eyes and gave Juanito a backward glance.

"One more time you open that mouth of yours-"

"You're going to kiss me?" Juanito asked with a smug smile plastered on his lips and Placido had to admit that Juanito looked like some protagonist on a romantic pocketbook.

They both come across casually most of the time with each other. Why did he tried his luck that he may not be coming across Juanito this time? It was foolish.

"For the love of the most high, please stop," Placido whispered and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He searched for Isagani's name in his contact wanting to ask for an S.O.S.

"How sad it is for your companion to seek for another presence. Am I not enough?" Juanito pouted. Placido rang Isagani up but the latter wasn't answering.

Fuck.

Now he's stuck with this bastard.

"It seems like you do not fancy my presence," Juanito stated in a defeated tone but he still gave a tiny smile before turning his back on Placido.

Are you really going to celebrate here alone, Placido?

Be honest with yourself, Placido, you hoped with those few stars that you may see him tonight.

Dust off your being denial, Placido.

His inner self kind of used a guilt card. Placido may deny all he want, but he can't tamper the truth that he's getting used to giving in with Juanito's whims whenever he doesn't do any of his assignments and projects.

He's getting used with Juanito's presence and without him, his world would be that dull, black and white kind of portrait. He ought to be thankful to Juanito for adding up some spice to his life.

Speaking of Juanito, he searched around and didn't found any trace of him.

Way to go, Placido.

Students started to flock the plaza mayor in front of the main building for the celebration of the mass and he literally lost sight of Juanito.

Now, where is he going to find that socialite gaytard? He's probably with his other friends though, enjoying the night. He hoped with crossed fingers to contact Isagani once more to know where Juanito and his friends may be. Luckily, he picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gani, what's up?" Placido asked and placed a hand on his chin.

"I'm with Paulita, why'd you call though?" He exhaled and closed his eyes before answering Isagani.

"Juanito was with me a minute ago and now I can't find him."

 

Isagani gaped at Juanito who had a victory smirk on his lips he then mouthed, "I told you so."

Now, Isagani's losing an ample amount of his savings. He should have known! Paulita already gave him her thoughts and intuition about it.

Juanito licked his lips and punched the air with glee. He just won a bet with Isagani. The bet was brought about by Juanito, obviously, because his father cut short his allowance due to his recent grades. He has to have money and he resorted to having a bet with Isagani.

A sure win kind of bet.

After Juanito turned his back on Placido, he knew that the latter would look for him. So he had a bet with Isagani that Placido will call him by five minutes or less to inquire where Juanito might have been.

"I saw him pass by Rizal Lane on Benavides Garden seconds ago," Isagani said and rolled his eyes at Juanito.

"Thanks a lot, Isagani."

"Sure," Isagani whispered and ended the call. Juanito clapped his hands and wrapped his arms on Paulita's shoulder.

"Hey, hands off my girl."

"Hand me what you owe me first." Isagani brought out his wallet to give Juanito their dealt amount with the bet.

"Will you please leave?" Isagani asked irritated. Juanito chuckled and walked gaily while humming a happy tune. He let his feet bring him to a certain spot where there are no students or visitors. 

He didn't want to converse with anyone as of the moment. Sure, he had a lot of friends for being a socialite but most of his schoolmates shoo him at times for Juanito is a big bothersome. It’s imbedded on his name.

But he loves to bother Placido the best, because he would always choose to be patient with him. Only Placido freaking Penitente choose to stay with him in the end. 

He wore his headphones and played his favorite song from Michael Learns To Rock.

Blue Night. 

Funny it may seem that stars started to twinkle and the moment he looked up at the night sky, he was in awe. He barely see stars in Manila. He let out a soft chuckle as he listened to the lyrics of his favorite song, he then lowered the volume.

Why?

Because of Placido.

How?

Because he would most likely ask why Juanito left him alone in the Plaza Mayor in three-

Two

One

"Why did you leave me alone in there?" Juanito heard Placido said. 

Ang galing, 'di ba?

The former sighed his contentment. He appreciates Placido so much and the latter won't probably even know how much. He disregarded Placido's question and lightly tapped his foot with the song's beat while staring at the night sky.

"When I'm all alone with the stars above," Juanito sang and glanced at Placido who seemed star-strucked. Juanito looked at Placido straight in the eye and sang the next line with a goofy smile plastered on his lips.

"You are the one I love."


End file.
